


The City that Never Sleeps

by themacerlife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom gets what she wants, Cheryl and Toni are so in love, Cheryl is a Broadway Star, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, No Angst, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Riverdale, Romantic Fluff, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: A fluffy and cuddly one-shot! Cheryl is a Broadway star, Toni lives in the suburbs, and the two reunite for Betty's birthday dinner and a weekend together in the city. Oh yeah, Cheryl always gets what she wants (mostly from Toni's point of view)!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot of plot, but a whole lot of Choni!

Pulling into her one-car garage, Toni smiled to herself. She had been smiling throughout her commute home.

It was _Friday_ and she was going to see her girlfriend tonight after almost a week apart. Heading into her not-too-tiny townhouse, right outside of New York City, Toni wasted no time in stripping off her blazer and releasing her soft pink hair from its updo.

Glancing at the clock, she sighed. There wasn’t enough time to lounge around in one of Cheryl’s hoodies and unwind, not if she wanted to make it into the city on time for dinner.

She headed upstairs to her bedroom and began rummaging through her semi-messy closet for something to wear.

She didn’t check to see who was calling as she laid out pieces of her outfit.

“Hi, baby.” Her friends at work would probably tease her relentlessly if they heard her smitten voice.

“I hate the city.” Behind her girlfriend’s stressed greeting, Toni could hear the incessant car horns, the shouting, the _crowds_ that only New York City could pull off.

“I love you too,” she chuckled back.

“Sorry, TT. Today has been a rough one, to say the least… Oh! I love you _more_.”

“Tell me about your day, Bombshell. I’ve missed your voice.”

A little over 20 minutes later, Toni’s phone buzzed with another call. “Cher? I got to go. Jughead is calling me.”

She could hear Cheryl’s pout through the phone and clicked her tongue, “I’ll see you so soon, okay?”

“Okay… Goodbye, love.”

A few quick swipes on her phone screen and Jughead’s bored voice filled her ears, “It’s about time!”

“Sorry, I was talking to Cheryl.”

“Aren’t you all going to see each other in like, 10 minutes?”

“I wish… and I’m seeing you tonight too, you idiot. Why are you calling me?”

“That’s no way to talk to the birthday girl’s fiancé.”

“It’s not your birthday so I can _say_ whatever I want. Now talk, the sooner I can get ready the sooner I can get into the city.”

“I was just calling to see if you wanted me to send a car to pick you up? Uber can be a real bitch when you live so far out.”

“No, it’s alright. Cheryl sent one already but thank you! And make sure Archie and Sweet Pea don’t eat all of the appetizers if I hit traffic.”

“No promises.”

Once her phone went silent, Toni found herself smiling again. Life was perfect. Even though her immediate friends pestered her all the time about living in the suburbs, Toni loved her quiet getaway (Cheryl also loved it, spending as much time as she could with Toni when the city got too much).

Speaking of Cheryl, she was currently starring in a Broadway production (one that Toni has been to at least 15 times). Cheryl Blossom’s name was on the front page of every newsprint and magazine with even a semi-entertainment focus, no one being prouder of her or supportive than her girlfriend of three years.

Tonight, they were meeting all of their friends at their favorite restaurant to celebrate Betty’s birthday. Toni could not _wait_ and soon found herself in the backseat of a sleek black car, her favorite driver in the front seat.

Her leg was bouncing lightly, the excitement she felt at doing something so simple, so domestic, was quickly becoming her favorite feeling.

On the way, she received a text from Cheryl, worrying about an impending storm that was to ravage New York with heavy rains and strong winds.

Toni assured her all would be well and even though their plans to make it safely to their suburban hideaway may falter, Toni would be more than content to reunite with Cheryl in her penthouse suite, overlooking the city with its floor-to-ceiling windows.

Arriving in the depths of Manhattan, Toni felt butterflies in her stomach. Yes, she was hungry, but her redheaded superstar was only blocks away now.

She attempted to distract herself by taking in the skyscrapers and variety of people, the coffee shops and subway stations.

Soon enough, the driver pulled over and opened her door. She took his hand and climbed out, steady on her stilettos and adjusting her sheer mesh top. Oh yeah, Cheryl wasn’t ready for all of _this_.

“Damn, Topaz, who gave you the right to show up like that?” A huge smile spread across her pink lips and Toni turned, finding Veronica Lodge strutting down the street, similarly high heels on her feet.

“Lodge? Is that you? I didn’t recognize you without a redhead on your arm.”

Veronica rolled her dark brown eyes, “Right back at you.”

Both women smiled at each, stepping into a warm embrace.

They were giggling by the time they entered the restaurant, Toni noticing only for a second, the dark blue and gray clouds on the horizon.

Once escorted to the back room of the elaborate (and expensive) eatery, Toni was swept into several hugs, having been traveling for a while and missing many of the social activities of her best friends. None of the hugs were the one she craved, however.

“Alright, it may be Cousin Betty’s birthday but I still get what I want. Step away from my girlfriend.”

Ah, there she is. Toni’s heart fluttered.

It was as if her girlfriend had the power to part oceans, all persons stepping aside to reveal the Broadway starlet. A scene straight out of a cheesy movie but Toni still smirked at the sight of Cheryl Blossom, hands on hips, lips painted red and hair tumbling down one side of her black leather-clad body.

The strut was too much and not enough, her perfume washing over Toni and causing that feeling from earlier- what was it again? Oh yeah, _home_ , to take even deeper roots in Toni’s heart.

When those slender, but strong, arms wrapped around her shoulders and tangled in her pink hair, Toni finally felt her body relax.

Kissing those buttery lips after almost a week was like finding an open bench in Central Park.

Her own arms wound their way around Cheryl’s slim waist, her fingers digging into the luxurious leather.

Their lips were still tangled together when Toni nearly _whined_ , “God, I missed you so much.”

Cheryl smiled in response, pressing another tender kiss to Toni’s lips. “I missed you too, TT. You’re never allowed to leave again.”

Toni’s head found its place on Cheryl’s shoulder, her nose brushing against the soft skin of the redhead’s neck. Her hand made its way up to toy with the delicate necklace resting in the dip of Cheryl’s cleavage.

Although Archie _and_ Josie tried to say hello to Toni, Cheryl was unwilling to release her girlfriend. After all, Cheryl always got what she wanted.

Hours later, the multi-course meal was almost finished, every guest content with a full stomach and champagne following through their veins. Cheryl’s fingers were entwined with Toni’s as they nibbled on the dessert.

The redhead’s phone lit up, distracting Toni from her conversation with Kevin, on the other side of the table.

_Severe Thunderstorm Warning: New York City and surrounding districts._

“TT, are you ready to go? I would like to be home before the rain gets harder.” Cheryl motioned to the windows and the pouring rain, distant rumbles of thunder heard over the noise of the restaurant.

“That’s fine we me, Cher. Shall we start our goodbyes?”

After many promises to be around more and tight hugs for the Betty, the two made their way outside, Cheryl’s arm wrapped tightly around Toni’s shoulders as they waited for the valet to retrieve Cheryl’s bright red convertible.

The storm was bringing in cooler weather and Toni shivered, turning her body towards her girlfriend, allowing Cheryl to tuck her further into her body. She felt a few kisses be pressed to her hairline and sighed, “I love you, Bombshell.”

“I love you more.”

Toni found herself saying it twice more before they made it to Cheryl’s penthouse. The first came as Cheryl expertly maneuvered her vehicle through the unruly and drenched streets of New York, the bright lights reflecting off her manicured nails that were scraping lightly against the fabric of Toni’s dark jeans.

She was so proud of her girlfriend, finding her home in the city that never sleeps. That feeling bubbled up in Toni’s chest again and she muttered the words in the relative silence of the convertible.

The second time occurred when Cheryl broke their physical contact for the first time all evening to sign some autographs for fans who were waiting outside in the rain to see the starlet. She signed all of them and kindly ordered them to head inside, the thunder and lightning only picking up.

When Cheryl turned back to Toni, who had stood under the awning of the entrance to the apartments, she smiled at the ease and confidence with which Cheryl carried herself.

As that same star refused the doorman’s assistance and opened the door for her instead, Toni tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss to Cheryl’s lips, that feeling and those words erupting again.

Her girlfriend’s fingers hadn’t ceased their soft and magical journey up and down her bare back until a particularly loud crack of thunder made Cheryl jump and jolted Toni from her light doze.

Tangled amongst the layers of light grey sheets and quilts, the storm seemed even more powerful from up high, the floor to ceiling windows covered in wind-blown rain, allowing every flash of lightning to fill the room.

“Shit…” Cheryl mumbled as she replaced her hand on Toni’s warm skin.

“Aww, is my Bombshell scared?” Toni’s favorite smirk found its place on her lips and Cheryl huffed.

“Watch yourself, Topaz. I’m not against putting you in a car back to the suburbs right now.”

Toni rolled her eyes at Cheryl’s dramatics and scooted over to lay half of her body on top of the redhead’s. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Cocky, aren’t we?”

“We are, because I know you want to spend the whole weekend with me, just like this.” Toni ended her comment with a kiss to Cheryl’s jaw and a tug on the blankets to pull them over her shoulders.

She felt Cheryl adjust herself, one arm wrapping around her hips, tickling her side and the other weaving through her hair, scratching lightly.

“You’re right… and I always get what I want.”


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because y'all were so kind and inspired me to write a second part!

Cheryl Blossom was well aware of the frequency for flight delays. She had traveled enough in her short life to know it was almost a guarantee to have some sort of mishap with the timing of one’s flight.

Today, however, in the midst of a summer afternoon rush hour, Cheryl found herself screeching at the time plastered on the overwhelming neon board.

 _Flight 3896 LAX_  -->  _NY   Delayed 45 minutes_

Her love, her joy, her _girlfriend_ was on that tube in the sky. Not only had the two gone the longest they ever have without seeing each other, but Toni had the absolute worst time over on the West Coast.

She had called Cheryl every morning and night, often midday as well. Her new boss was an absolute monster, three clients had dropped her, she had worked overtime for 11 days straight and her past two attempts to make it back had been to no avail.

Toni Topaz was on the verge of cracking and Cheryl was at a loss. Her preferred method of comfort involved kisses and luxurious bubble baths, some champagne and old sitcoms accompanying.

With Toni being exactly one million miles away, the Broadway star often found herself speechless, resorting to reassurances that she loved Toni _so much_ and they would be seeing each other soon.

Receiving the news that Toni’s flight was delayed because of a god-forsaken thunderstorm infuriated Cheryl. She wanted to comfort her girlfriend, to make all her stress and troubles and doubt disappear.

Taking a seat at the first-class gate, Cheryl pulled out her phone. After all, she always got what she wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over one tortuous hour passed and Cheryl released some of the tension in her shoulders. She had a plan, one that started the moment Toni walked through the gate.

“Flight 3896 from LAX to New York has arrived at gate B3.”

Cheryl’s stomach flipped. Toni was _here_. She was back in the same time zone, the same state.

As strangers made their way through the gates, various suitcases and totes being dragged with them, Cheryl had to fight the urge to run through them calling out Toni’s name. That would be ridiculous… well, maybe not- her girlfriend was pretty tiny, after all.

Finally, Toni came into view.

Cheryl gasped.

She looked exhausted. The bags under her eyes, her disheveled hair, the mismatched clothes… it was all so _heartbreaking_. Toni Topaz never left the house looking anything less than perfection.

“TT…” she breathed, a whisper in the chaos of New York’s busiest airport.

The traveler’s eyes found Cheryl’s and even from their distance apart, Cheryl could see her eyes watering. She could see Toni’s bony shoulders slump in relief.

One step… then another.

Cheryl was overwhelmed. She had missed Toni horribly, but she was also enraged. Toni’s new boss was going to _suffer_.

One step... then another. 

She was in arms reach and Cheryl pulled Toni into her embrace. Security guards and luggage pickup be damned.

Her long arms constricted around the smaller woman, her full lips pressing against Toni’s temple repeatedly. Cheryl felt her love’s fingers grasp at the back of her sweater, her head finding its favorite place on her shoulder.

The croak erupting from Toni’s throat resulted in a tighter hold. Cheryl felt the straps of Toni’s purse dig into the soft skin of her arms but she didn’t care.

“Cher… I missed you.”

“I missed you more, TT.”

The first drop, she thought she imagined. The second drop and then the third, the fourth… they were all real.

Toni Topaz was crying in the middle of the airport.

Simply being back where she belonged, being back _home_ was too much and not enough. She needed more and Cheryl felt her try to dig deeper into her arms and chest, Toni’s tears falling on Cheryl’s collarbones.

“Shh, Toni, you’re okay. You’re home now.”

“I’m sorry,” a small sniffle followed. “I’m such a mess.”

“No, _ma Cherie_ , you are perfection. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they stood outside the terminal with Toni’s luggage, Cheryl _almost_ screeched again. This time they were waiting for her driver to pull up on the congested road.

Why did the New York traffic not understand her girlfriend needed snuggles ASAP? 

She kept Toni tucked into her side and placed tender kisses on her forehead every so often. This would have to do… for now.

“Do you want to go to my place or yours, Bombshell?

“I want to take care of you.” Her driver pulled up and immediately hopped out to load Toni’s belongings. “And in the case of your long journey away from me, allow me to jog your memory: I _always_ get what I want.”

They finally left the airport and Cheryl felt like she could breathe again.

“Um, Cher, your place is two blocks that way?”

“Oh, did I forget to tell you? We aren’t staying at my place.”

Toni’s eyebrows arched teasingly, even though her eyes had been closed for ten minutes. “No? Then where are we going? My place was the second exit off the highway.”

“Sorry to interrupt, Miss Blossom, Miss Topaz, but we have arrived.”

Toni slowly sat up and peaked out the window.

“The Carlyle? Cheryl, what the hell?!”

“You deserve some pampering, babe. Please, just let me take care of you?”

Toni looked wary but took the driver’s hand when he opened the door.

They were greeted at the front desk with, of course, glasses of champagne and escorted up to their suite.

“Welcome to our home for the next few days.”

One step inside and Toni collapsed to the floor. “Even the carpets feel like a cloud! I’m never getting up. Bury me in a coffin lined with this material.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, stepping over the small body. “Always the dramatic one, TT.”

A snort and chuckle was heard from the floor. “Says the one starring on Broadway.”

“Now, now, Toni Topaz. Any more sass from you and this luxury suite is all mine for the weekend, including the jacuzzi tub and Egyptian cotton sheets.”

Toni rolled onto her stomach, propping her head up on her fists. “You know I love you right? You didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“But I did. I love you and I want to pamper you.”

Cheryl made her way to the floor, crawling over to Toni and stopping within an inch of her lips.

“And I always…”

Toni rolled her eyes, but a genuine smile made its way to her lips.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… You always get what you want.”

Cheryl pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Toni’s mouth and cooed, “That’s right, babe.”


End file.
